


Specificity

by Saucery



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, D/s, Discipline, Dominance, Drabble, Flogging, Leather Kink, M/M, Metaphors, Non-Explicit, Non-Explicit Sex, Overly Lyrical Descriptions of Sex, Punishment, Restraints, Smut, Smutlet, Submission, Turnabout is Foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 03:23:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Eames wants is a little specificity. (Not.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Specificity

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this GIF set](http://winterfel.tumblr.com/post/27832445952).

* * *

  


"Do it," Arthur pants, straining against the cords. "Just - "

"Oh, I'm sure you can be more specific than  _that_ ," Eames smiles, trailing the flogger lightly down Arthur's back. It glistens, like a river-stone, marked red as if by tracks of mud. But that's not what it is, is it? That's not what it is, at all.

 _Specificity_. Hm. It's for the unimaginative.

"Well?" he asks, transfixed by the sight of Arthur's shivers, his minute, helpless quivers, the twitching of his thighs as he tries - instinctively - to spread his legs. Tries, and fails, because those cuffs  _are_  rather snug around his ankles. Snug and lovely, dark leather on pale skin.

" _Fuck_  you," Arthur spits, and Eames -

Eames laughs. "Not today, my boy," he says, and raises the flogger again. "Not today."

  


* * *


End file.
